Dakaiju Orgy
by Mitora
Summary: Monsters in heat man!


**__**

Dakajiju Orgy

By Mitora

(mitora@hkem.com)

****

NOTE: This fanfic is a Category III/Adult fanfic. No children allowed!

Godzilla, Mothra and all the others mentioned in this story are a copyright of Toho Studios in Japan.

****

---

Awakening of the Monsters

---

All the monsters want power.....

All the monsters want to get even.....

All the monsters even want more pleasure to do as they want!

From every black hole, every foreign planet, from every wasteland and secluded island on Planet Earth, every monster rose from their long, dormant naps and decided to go into every human territory. Led by Godzilla, the Earth monsters make their way into Japan and into the Mount Fuji area.

Meanwhile, as the monster from every corner of the world, Miki Fujiyama and Ken Yano were hanging out in the Yano family's yard, trying to fix up the wreckage Hedorah has caused a year ago. Even so, there was some things that both Miki and Ken could not get over, the toxic death of Yukio and Ken's ailing father. The toxins were getting into Dr. Yano's skin that it caused him to have brain concussions at times. Now he is getting treatment at a hospital at Nagoya. Both even miss Godzilla in an odd sort of way, despite the fact that Godzilla is really a force of destruction, but what he had to do, he had to do. Plus, he was Ken's number one idol.

"Mmmmmmm......." Ken sighed sadly.

"What is wrong Ken?" Miki asked. Ken looked over at Miki and had a look of fear and worry on his face.

"I have a feeling......" Ken said in a shaky voice. "That the Hedorah kind are still there, and they will have re-inforcements this time!" Miki looked rather puzzled at Ken, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Ken?" Miki asked. "What do you mean by the Hedorah having re-inforcements."

" What I mean is that the Hedorahs are going to have other monsters help them one day!" Ken cried out in fear. "I can't take it much longer!!!!!!"

"Ken, KEN!" cried Miki. "It's okay! Please, calm down!" As Miki tried to frantically make Ken feel better, Toshie (Ken's Mother) came out to see what is going on.

" What is wrong Ken?" Toshie asked. Ken suddenly started to cry.

"I could see it happening!" Ken cried out in fear. 

"See what happening?" Toshie wondered. Miki stepped in and decided to tell her. 

"Ken is thinking that the other Hedorahs will return, with OTHER monsters to help them out!" Miki responded. Toshie looked greatly concerned.

"Well, you are not going to believe this.......but Ken, your father....." Toshie paused briefly.

"What? What did papa see?" Ken asked.

"........Your father said that he saw something on the news that there are a horde of monsters rising from their long rest. The explanations are unknown. Even the psychic centers are unaware of why the monsters are suddenly coming." Toshie finished. "Now, let's take our mind off of that and come in!"

"Good, I'm hungry!" Ken said as he, Miki F. and Toshie came in to have a meal.

As they went in, a monster in the bay were secretly watching them. It's huge red eyes peered from the water and squinted. Then, as it heard Godzilla roaring, it submerged. Even though it cannot talk in human language, it had some wild thoughts going through it's mind.

"That girl looks hot, HEH HEH HEH!" The oily, gooey monster thought to himself. "I'll nail her when it's just her around!" 

As Godzilla kept roaring, the psychic center became very alarmed, especially the most famous psychic, Miki Saegusa.

"Godzilla must be lonely....." Miki thought to herself. "Only if there was someone there......" Miki Saegusa closed her eyes, having deep thoughts to herself. Deep, sexy thoughts.

****

---

Saegusa Miki's Dream

---

Miki Saegusa was walking down the streets of Tokyo until she ran into Godzilla Junior, now all grown up. It started to look down at Miki and start to kind of drool.

"What is it, Little one?" Miki Saegusa said softly and seductively. "Oh, I see you are not little anymore, hee hee! What would you like to do?" Miki started to slowly un-zip her skirt, showing that she was not wearing anything underneath, Godzilla Jr.'s nose started to bleed in satisfaction. If that wasn't enough, Miki also started to undo her top and bra, showing her nice, bouncy bust.Now, Saegusa only wore her stockings and boots. "Come on, I KNOW you want me!"

Then Godzilla Jr. got his long penis out, getting ready for some fun. Miki wrapped herself around it, embracing in the creamy cum.

As she started to frantically fantasize, some strange glowing woke her up.

****

---

Faery Mothra

---

"MIKI, MIKI!" a voice said loudly. Miki's eyes snapped and saw a group of brightly glowing Faery Mothras. 

"What is it? Why when I'm trying to rest?" Miki said grumpily.

"It's important! Every monster from Earth and other worlds are rising again. They have became restless. There must be a way for them to go back where they came from!" The faery Mothras said frantically.

"That is why Godzilla and the others have came!" Miki shouted in surprise. "I knew this day would come, and I and some of the others shall go out there!" the Faery Mothras bowed down and dematerialized from the room while Miki Saegusa left the Psychic center. 

From the depths of the universe, there was a downpour of many monsters. The monsters were Space Godzilla, King Ghidorah and a meteoroid containing the ancient beast, Orga. Even Biollante's spores fell from the sky, so she could be on Earth again. Then, out of the infested oceans and isolated islands, came Mothra, Destroyah, Battra, Anguirus and finally, Godzilla. There were many monsters, the Japanese government did not know how they were going to deal with this one. Everyone was nervous and started to frantically drive home or find a shelter.

****

---

Fujiyama's hot night.

Meanwhile, while coming home from a nightclub in Gifu, dancer Miki Fujiyama decided to go home after a long night. 

"Ho man, I really need to rest!" Miki Fujiyama thought to herself. "All that singing and dancing all the night long. I'm beat!" As she got home, she noticed there was a lot of sludge and filth in her yard. It smelled foul like rotting, bloody meat. The water also strangely bubbled as if there was something living in there. 

"GOD, STUPID PRANKSTERS!!!" Miki Fujiyama thought to herself in disgust. " I HAD ENOUGH WITH THEM!!!"

All of the sudden, there was a loud gurgling sound coming from her backyard.

"Wha!!!" Screamed Miki Fujiyama. "That noise! It's....." as she ran to her backyard, she was shocked beyond belief to find some un-pleasant surprise in her yard. A Hedorah was there, sitting as if it were actually waiting for someone.

"I knew it!" cried Miki. As she started to run away in terror, the Hedorah grabbed her by the leg making her trip. As she tripped, the monster saw her silky undergarments under her orange nightclub gown and got turned on. Strangely enough, this Hedorah did not seem to corrode anything at all unless it shot out it's muck.

"AAAAAAAAAACK!" Miki screamed. The Hedorah did not do anything but stare at her. Miki Fujiyama just stood there in bemusement. "Okay, what is it?" Miki Fujiyama said in a shaky nervous voice. The Hedorah laughed.

" Come closer girl!" the Hedorah thought. "Come close!" As it made a hand signal, Miki Fujiyama started to come close, since this was not the psychic Miki, but the singer/dancer.

"So, I guess you want me, is that right?" Miki asked. The Hedorah nodded it's head yes.

"Good, good!" the Hedorah thought in bliss. " You know EXACTLY what I want!" Miki kept coming closer and closer.

"Okay, I'll come, since I don't have a boyfriend anymore....." Miki said calmly. As she came to the Hedorah, the Hedorah ripped her undergarments off and started to rip up her dress, breaking the part where the dress linked up to her choker, revealing her sleek, sexy body. 

"WHOA!!!" Miki shouted out as she found herself semi-naked. She strangely felt herself being dragged closer and closer to the oily being and felt the being forming phallic tendrils into her vagina and anus. Then, a couple other of the beast's tendrills wrapped around Miki's breasts, caressing them and grabbing and pulling at her nipples until they turned bright pink. 

"I've never gotten THIS far with Yukio!" Miki screamed in delight. She seemed to be feeling mixed emotions. This was something completely new to her. At first, Miki Fujiyama was scared, thinking that fucking someone was nothing but pain and misery for a woman, but she begged to differ. Hedorah's tendrils started to show through her torso as the tendrils started to lunge deeper and deeper into her vagina and anus until the two tendrils met. Miki started tossing around, having an un-controllable orgasm as well as the monster. Miki's vaginal juices started to soak into Hedorah's oily flesh, it was such a nice feeling. Then, suddenly, Godzilla spewed cobalt fire out of his, mouth, making both the Hedorah and Miki Fujiyama jump in shock.

"Nooo!" Hedorah thought. "Got to fight that bastard!!!" Hedorah removed Miki from his lap, backed off and became his flying form as he heard Godzilla. Miki went on about her business, but she noticed how strange she was walking and that she slightly bled from her vagina. 

****

---

Monster Mash

---

Miki Saegusa headed out with Meru Ozawa, another psychic woman. As they were investigating the strange happenings, they saw Biollante, Mothra and Destroyah fighting each other. Destroyah was hacking up Biollante's vines with her "Laser Horn" attack. Back in defense, Biollante spewed acid sap in Destroyah's face, burning her eyes. Mothra then struck Destroyah in the back, having her fall down right on the main tax center in Japan. Both Miki Saegusa and Meru were stunned. 

"Come on!" yelled Meru. "Lets go!" As the psychics ran for their lives, Biollante grabbed a long skyscraper and shoved it up Destroyah's vagina, sending up a bunch of her vulva juice in the air and raining on the city. Then Biollante's plant tendrils stopped Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa in their tracks. The long vine that came down and ripped Miki's pants down at the crotch and also went up Meru's skirt, penetrating through her undergarments and rubbing up against her clit. Mothra tried to fly down and investigate the whole situation, but suddenly, Biollante knocked Mothra over, dragging her near Biollante's crotch and also dragged Destroyah near her as well. Biollante's vines starting to tear at Miki Saegusa's clothing and travel inside her womb, as well as Meru's. Mothra's face and Antennas were buried deep into Biollante's crotch, getting pleasure out of the sweet sap dripping out. More tendrills came out and tied up Destroyah in place, so she would not fly away. Other ones started to travel around in Destroyah's genitals, as well as caressing her chest pattern. 

"Oh, oh......" Miki Saegusa stuttered. "......easy girl! EASY!" Biollante and the other female kaiju were too wound up to listen.

" Yes, yes, keep it up!" Mothra thought to herself as she was feeling up all over Biollante. Biollante and Destroyah also were getting it on as well.

"Push harder!" Destroyah commanded. "HARDER DAMMIT! HARDER!!!" The vines started to pulsate inside Destroyah and started to caress her even harder.

"MUST NOT STOP!!!" Biollante yelled to herself."MUST NOT STOP THE ACTION!!!" Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa started to feel some major orgasms, as well as some of the female kaiju. All of the girls started to toss around and started to literally make a big, white mess all over the rubble in Shinjuku. They were feeling pleasure all right, perhaps, too much pleasure, because some other things were starting to pile on.

****

---

Godzilla in a rut

---

As the female kaiju, Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa were having a monster orgasm, Godzilla, Anguirus and Battra were battling Hedorah, Space Godzilla and King Ghidorah. Then, all of the male kaiju got distracted by the loud orgasm screams that the female kaiju and the psychics were making. Then, Godzilla investigated the whole situation, he noticed that Biollante and Destroyah had gotten a hold of the psychic Miki and her friend and was rather stunned at the whole situation.

"Oh dear lord!" Godzilla wondered to himself in anger. "They are trying to rape those girls!" In reality, however, Miki and Meru were slowly consenting to what Biollante and Destroyah were doing to them. Battra also looked around and was equally stunned as Godzilla.

" Oh shit! Biollante has my sister in her grasp!" Battra was really mad and flew down into action. He started to use his prism beams against Biollante's tendrills and vines and got Mothra out of her grip, flying his dazed sister to safety. Biollante was outraged.

"How dare you!!!" Biollante let out her wail as she tried to get Battra wit her Acid sap and vines, but Battra was fast enough to dodge them all. Anguirus then hit Destroyah in the crotch, more vines got cut and both of the psychic girls were freed.

"Godzilla!" Anguirus said."Get these girls to safety, pronto! Before Destroyah goes mad." 

"BASTARD!!!" Destroyah roared. "Why did you do that?" As Destroyah was chasing Anguirus, Godzilla came into action and took the psychic girls from him. Godzilla got both of the psychic girls that were then, restored to their senses.

"Godzilla......" Miki said in a tired voice. 

"What is it?" Godzilla wondered back. Miki smiled and sat in a seductive pose.

".......Thank you!" Miki sighed. Godzilla stood there, blushing like an offspring that hatched out of an egg. Meru also woke up, feeling rather alarmed at what was going on. 

"What the hell is going on?" Meru said alarmed. Miki just tapped her calmly on the shoulder.

"It's okay Meru. Everything is fine. Godzilla is taking up to safety!" Miki whispered calmly. Godzilla then, put both of the psychic girls down away from the rubble, as he and his allies got ready to face off with their adversaries. 

"I'll kill you perverts!!!" Biollante yelled. Both Biollante and Destroyah got onto their heels and got ready to fight Godzilla, Battra and Anguirus. Space Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Hedorah decided to join in with Biollante and Destroyah as well. 

"You are such a pervert Godzilla. Peeping at naked girls and mating girls!" King Ghidorah cackled. 

"You be soundly pummeled for this, you magnificent bastards!" Space Godzilla roared as he let out his corona beam at Godzilla and his friends, sending them into the air. Battra then shot out some prism beams at Hedorah, blinding the smog beast. However, even smog monsters were dangerous when blind as well, when Hedorah started to shoot out acid mud all over the place. Anguirus, feeling concern for the psychic girls, started to guard them from the dangers of the battle. King Ghidorah got Godzilla in a death grip, so Biollante could help him pummel and spray at Godzilla. Godzilla started to foam up at the mouth, screaming and struggling, violently shooting out radioactive fire like hell. One blast of the fire scorched the left head of King Ghidorah, weakening the grip he had on him. Godzilla then dropkicked Biollante as he headed for Destroyah and Hedorah. Destroyah split herself into many crabs and surrounded both Godzilla and Battra. There double jaws were nipping at their flesh, trying to insert micro-oxygen into both of the beings; However, Both Godzilla and Battra rolled over and brushed them off and both tried to pile up on the giant crustaceans. Then, to their surprise, the Destroyahs became one entity again and knocked both Godzilla and Battra over, both landing near Anguirus and the psychic girls.

"You okay?" Anguirus asked. Godzilla and Battra nodded their heads.

"Yes, just protect the girls!" Godzilla commanded as he got up to battle the monsters. Mothra then abruptly came into the scene in distress.

"You guys must listen to me!" Mothra commanded. All of the monsters looked at her in bemusement.

"What do you want, fly girl?" Space Godzilla groaned. "Trying to ruin our fun?" Mothra scolded and continued on.

"There is another monster on the way and it looks really formidable!" Mothra announced. "Pre pair yourselves or leave!" All of the monsters looked shocked at what Mothra said as they suddenly heard a booming, un-earthly sound.

"EEP! I DON'T LIKE THE LOOKS OF THIS!!!" Destroyah cried out in distress as she split up into crustaceans again and headed into the ocean. 

"Farewell, I had a long day anyways!" Biollante said to herself as she evaporated into spores. The yell got louder and some of the monsters got themselves pre paired for what was coming! 

"Mothra!" Anguirus called out to Mothra. "Please take these girls to safety!"

"Yes...." said Mothra. "These girls should not be in a place like this!" As Mothra flew the girls to safety, the other monsters await for the next terror. Godzilla then looked down at his hands and noticed that the girls' cum was on his hands.

"Wish me luck!" Godzilla said to himself as he started to lick the psychic girls' cum up in satisfaction. 

****

---

Coming of Orga

---

Miki Saegusa woke up at her own home on her own bed, naked. She was totally lost and was un-aware of what happened the day before. Miki got up, feeling groggy and light headed. She finally got dressed in some capris and tank top and headed out. As she headed outside, many people were panicking and fleeing the streets.

"The Monster. That must be the monster that Mothra predicted!" Miki thought to herself in discomfort as she heard the un-earthly yelling. Then, a Japanese defense force soldier came to her, grabbing her hand and running for their lives.

"You must leave the area Miss!" the soldier said as he led her to a shelter where everyone else in the city was evacuated to. "There is a great monster from space here!"

"I knew that from the loud noise!" Miki responded. Somehow, she felt really funny. She seemed to stumble a lot, because her legs felt rather shaky."I must sit down!"

Suddenly, the ground started to violently shake and everyone huddled close to each other as they saw a big group of monsters making their way into the city. However, the monsters did not notice them, since they seem to be rather underground in the shelter. There was Godzilla, Battra, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, Hedorah and Space Godzilla. It appeared that they were going after a strange jelly-like UFO entity. Miki was rather stunned to see the creature.

It seemed to be frightening and beautiful at the same time, with it's disk-like body and the long tentacles protruding out of it's body and was a teal blue colour. Then, someone familiar tapped Miki Saegusa on the shoulder.

"Meru!" cried Miki in surprise. "I'm glad to see that you are okay!"

"This is very unusual. There is a totally new space monster coming down to the Earth. Must be looking for the monsters!" Meru said to Miki. As the psychics were watching the monsters pre pair for battle, some little kids were being frantic and wanted to watch the monsters fight while their parents tried to drag them back.

"But Mom, Godzilla is going to fight some giant jelly disk!" Ken Yano yelled out. Toshie just kept dragging the hyper little boy back to safety.

"Ken, no, this is NOT a zoo!" Toshie said in a worried tone of voice as she dragged her son Ken back with her. Another child, a girl was trying to peek out the entrance. 

"Io, get back here! It's not safe there!" a man's voice yelled out. The little girl ran from the entrance over to her dad.

"But papa! Did you see that unusual UFO?" Io asked her father. Her father nodded his head.

"Yes, but watch from here, it's much safer!" Io's father told her.

Meanwhile, as everyone was trying to get settled in the shelter, the UFO being headed towards the six monsters. As the monsters got ready to fight, the UFO's tentacles started to dart for the monsters, tying and tangling them up. However, Hedorah managed to slip by and spray acid goop at the being, but it was only temporary and the goop slid off of it.

"Damn! That being is indeed a pain!" Hedorah thought to himself in disappointment as the goop slid away. The jelly UFO got enraged and started to go after Hedorah, so it got one of it's tentacles out and landed between Hedorah's legs. "BASTARD!!!" Hedorah thought to himself.

If this was not enough, the UFO started to insert tentacles into the colons of Godzilla, Anguirus, Space Godzilla, Battra and King Ghidorah. Then, the tentacles started to wrap around the monsters' gnads and started to squeeze on them until they started to leak out semen all over the Japanese metropolitans. The UFO creature started to feel major pleasure out of grappling and sodomizing the hapless male monsters. The children in the shelter peered from the windows and started to get curious about the whole odd situation.

"Oh my god! Why is the UFO tangling up the monsters like that?" Io asked, felling rather confused. Ken was on that same boat.

"Looks like the UFO is trying to get past the monsters, but can't make it, so it's probably confused." Ken assumed. Both of the children's parents got shocked at what the children were witnessing and dragged them away from the windows, covering their eyes. The monsters were getting tossed around by this UFO, experiencing some strange feeling that they have never experienced before.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!!!" Space Godzilla sighed out in ecstasy like all the other monsters. All of them started to salivate and toss around like fish out of water. Miki Saegusa could not bear it much longer. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, the Cosmos appeared in front of Miki and had a plan.

"Miki, Miki!!!" The Cosmos cried out. "We can help you out with stopping the UFO Monster's scemes." Miki was satisfied and agreed.

"Okay, we need to contact them and let them know that the UFO is using them to become as powerful as them, so that is why it is fondling them!" Miki explained.

"Yes, we need to contact them, as well as Mothra. She could also help us as well!" The Cosmos announced. At the time, Mothra was trying to wake up, hearing the song of her mystical twin priestesses calling her out to help the others. So she sets off, finding the other monsters and the problems surrounding Shinjuku, Chiba, Tokyo and Yokohama. 

****

---

Revenge of the Kaiju

---

Mothra was seen flying down from the heavens, getting ready to charge the UFO.

"I know I don't get along with most of them........." Mothra thought to herself. ".......But I need to save them, as well as my brother! Plus, I must obey my priestesses and the psychic woman. Must not let them down!"

As the UFO continued to tease and fondle the mis-fortunate kaijus, Mothra started to shoot antenna blasts at the UFO and use other abilities to distract the jelly-like being. Suddenly, the being eventually let go of all of the monsters, being dropped in the middle of the massive masturbation that the monster caused. Some of the monsters restored their senses back and decided to fight back at the UFO.

"Thank you sis!" Battra said happily as he saw Mothra again. 

"Anytime!" Mothra said as the UFO tried to escape, only to have Anguirus jump and roll around on it, making the being lose track and stumble in it's tracks. As it started to launch tentacles at Mothra, her scales reflected them as they started to shed and sent the tentacles flinging right back at the UFO. All the monsters seemed to be relieved at the being's retreat, but were not pre-paired for what was coming next.

"Shhhhhh......" King Ghidorah whispered to Hedorah and Space Godzilla. "Do you hear something?" They both looked at their leader in bemusement, but then, even their opponent monsters caught on.

"What is it?" Hedorah asked Ghidorah. Suddenly, Godzilla let out a scream of rage.

"It's coming!" Godzilla roared out. Out of the rubble, the legendary monster, Orga, appeared in all of his hideousness. His long hands nailed down every monster (except Battra and Mothra), having them fall to the ground causing a big tremor that ranged across the land.

"So, you guys thought you could defeat me?" Orga cackled. " You guys are going to get what is coming to you now!!!" Orga started to release more tentacles and cut them up and used them as ropes to tie up the hands of the monsters and the right and left heads of King Ghidorah, so even he would not fight back. More tentacles spreaded out the legs of the monsters, keeping a tight grip on them. Orga's jaws extended, and got ready to engulf all the monsters' penises, driving them into another orgasm triggered madness.

"OH NO!!!" Miki and Meru screamed out. The cosmos were equally distressed as well.

"Mothra........Battra..........DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!!!" the Cosmos cried out in fear. "Orga looks very formidable and is taking advantage of all of the other monsters!"

As the psychic women and the Cosmos pleaded, Orga could not get enough out of the male kaijus and wish to inherit their powers and sex appeal, so female Kaijus could have him too. He tasted the hot, spicy semen that came out of Godzilla and started to grow dorsal plates out of his back. Then, Orga tasted the herby, earthy semen of Anguirus and started to form a spiky tail. After that, he tasted the ever so spicy and rather un-earthly semen of Space Godzilla and started to get crystals protruding out of his shoulders and some on his back. 

"Oh lord! I just can't get enough of this!!!" Orga screamed in delight as he headed over to Hedorah, the beast of smog. As he tasted the greasy and salty semen of Hedorah, some parts of his body became oily and rubbery, dripping out some ebony slime and forming big, crimson eyes. However, as Orga gained the energy, Hedorah quicky became dehydrated into dust as he felt the pleasure of Orga's blow job. Orga still can't get enough and headed over to king Ghidorah and started to taste the creamy sweet semen that leaked out of the head of Ghidorah's penis. As Orga drank it up, he started to form twoequally demented heads on each side of his body.

"YAH!!!!!" Orga cried out. "Try and get me now!!!" It was the most hideous thing that humanity has ever saw. Orga with three heads, goopy skin, red eyes, crystals, spiky tail, dorsal plates and un-controllable sexual desires. Something had to be done soon. So Mothra and Battra started to fly into action.

"Okay, that's enough oral sex time for you!" Mothra screeched out in anger and disgust. Battra was equally as disgusted at Orga and started to fly into his ever expanding mouth. Mothra got stunned at Battra's actions.

"Brother, what the hell are you doing?" Mothra screamed in shock. 

"Don't worry sis, I'll be okay!" Battra explained. "Just fly into his mouth and try to locate his life source!" Mothra got nervous, but decided to go along with the flow. As they flew into Orga's mouth on his center head, they experienced something very nauseating.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck!" groaned Mothra. "This is so disgusting! Smells foul and really swampy." 

"No kidding! I've never experienced pollution problems that were THIS bad!" Battra grumbled. But there was no time to complain as they started to explore the dismal insides of Orga. Mothra headed to his heart as Battra headed down to were his un-mentionables were located. On the outside, Orga started to form wings on his back, but on the inside, Orga felt throbbing pain. Godzilla shook his head in shame.

"Just hope I know what the bugs are doing...." Godzilla sighed. "Just hope they are not doing this for the sake of becoming his food." 

Mothra latched onto Orga's heart and kept shooting rays at it. Orga started to feel some REALLY painful convultions and started to scream in pain and agony. If that was not enough, Battra already reached Orga's balls and started to hack them up with his horn and his beams. Orga's crotch started to explode, releasing firey blood and semen.

"GOD, LET ME GO ALL READY!!!" Orga roared in pain as he lost his un-mentionables. Battra then joined Mothra at his heart and both started to use the combinations of their powers to rid of Orga. Orga started to fall over in pain as the divine bug Kaijus started to rip out of his chest. Godzilla and all the other monsters started to finish Orga off with there own powers. 

"Bastards.....Noooooooooo!" Orga screamed in horror. Finally, all the beams and physical attacks started to finally kill Orga and make him explode all over the place. Everyone rejoiced.

"All right, Godzilla and company destroyed the alien!" cheered Ken Yano. As the rejoicing went on, Space Godzilla and Ghidorah started to head off in space.

"Remember Godzilla.......we still have a score to settle on one fateful day!" Ghidorah and Space Godzilla said as they made their way into space, letting out a sinister cackle. But Mothra, Godzilla, Anguirus and Battra were just relieved to get the battle over with.

****

---

Miki Saegusa's dream comes true

---

As all the other kaiju headed off to the pacific oceans, Godzilla made his way to the shelter. Everyone was afraid except Meru, Miki and Ken Yano. They were relieved.

"Well Godzilla......" Miki Saegusa said to Godzilla. "Congratulations! You are indeed worthy of being the King of Monsters!" Miki had other thoughts going through her mind, such as the dream of her and Godzilla that she had one day. "So Godzilla, wanna meet on Kaiju Shima? Just you and me!"

Godzilla got rather flattered at the idea and picked up Miki Saegusa into his hands. Everyone else stood watching and Ken Yano was jealous.

"Mom, why didn't Godzilla take me with him?" Ken asked, his mom just stood there shrugging her shoulders.

"I have no clue Ken. But I have heard that your father is slightly recovering in the hospital, so we shall see him soon." Toshie said to Ken to get his mind off Godzilla. Miki Fujiyama was also relieved to hear the news as well.

"That's good!" Miki Fujiyama responded. "I'll come with you guys, plus, I'm looking forward for more nightclub performances as well!"

Meru Ozawa was happy for Miki, but decided that she preferred to be around males her own size.

****

---

Godzilla and Miki on Kaiju Shima

---

"So Godzilla, I hope you are up to this...." Miki said in a soft voice. Godzilla nodded his head yes, waiting to see Miki in the raw. "Okay, get ready!!!"

Miki started to take off her capris, shoes and tank top, leaving her in only in her undergarments. But it did not stop there, Miki Saegusa started to slowly take off her undergarments, leaving her in the total nude. Godzilla started to get turned on by seeing Miki's sexy body totally naked. He lifted Miki up and put her in the palm of his hand, so he could watch her fondle herself in his hand. 

"Oh yes, I just cannot get enough dammit!" moaned Miki. Godzilla also got very turned on and lifted his index finger towards Miki's crotch and started to rub Miki's leaky vagina. This was quite a turn on for the young psychic as she started to toss and breathe in ecstasy. 

Later, Miki was placed onto Godzilla's immense dick and started to hug and caress his genitals. As Godzilla started to ejaculate, Miki started to lick up and roll around in Godzilla's warm, thick semen. 

"Godzilla." Miki said softly. Godzilla looked down at Miki.

"What is it?" Godzilla said to the young psychic woman. Miki stared up at him, smiling.

"I love you dearly!" Miki said softly. "And I'm glad that everything turned out just fine!"

**__**

The End

For now Anyways.... ^_~

  



End file.
